onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 862
キャロット神秘の大変身 | Romaji = Sūron - Kyarotto Shinpi no Dai Henshin | Airdate = November 18, 2018 | funiTitle = Sulong! Carrot's Big Mystic Transformation! | funiAirdate = November 17, 2018 | crunchyTitle = Sulong! Carrot's Big Mystic Transformation! | crunchyAirdate = November 17, 2018 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Roronoa Zoro - Brook | rating = | rank = }} "Sulong - Carrot's Big Mystic Transformation" is the 862nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy and Katakuri resume their battle in the Mirro-World, with Luffy intending to use the battle to strengthen his Haki and defeat Katakuri. Meanwhile, the Sunny crew is surrounded by the Big Mom Pirates' fleet, and is headed right for Daifuku's fleet. However, Carrot offers to help the crew by using the full moon to activate Sulong, increasing her battle prowess and allowing her to overwhelm Daifuku and his crew. Long Summary In the Mirro-World, Katakuri wonders why Luffy chose to face death by returning to confront him again, asking if he intended to subordinate himself to the Big Mom Pirates. Luffy attempts to strike Katakuri as he states that he came to beat the Sweet Commander, and Katakuri says that that is not an option as he dodges all the attacks and prepares to respond with his own attack. Katakuri overpowers Luffy in their clash, and creates mochi arms with Muso Donuts again. Remembering Rayleigh's teaching about how Haki grows stronger when one faces stronger opponents, Luffy attempts to concentrate and predict Katakuri's attack. However, he is hit head-on by the mochi arms and slammed into the wall. Katakuri begins to grow exasperated with Luffy, whom he repeatedly states will never be able to beat him despite Luffy's unwavering drive. Out at sea, the Sunny crew is confronted by Daifuku's fleet while being chased by Big Mom and Bavarois' fleet, causing them to be surrounded. Bavarois finds out that a fleet led by Smoothie, who is accompanied by Citron and Cinnamon, has come to back the Big Mom Pirates up as well. The Sunny crew finds out that Daifuku is the one who has arrived, and he contacts Perospero to ask for permission to shoot down the Sunny. Perospero grants it, knowing that Big Mom will go to Cacao Island and eat Pudding's cake. He then notices that Big Mom is becoming thinner. Daifuku gets his fleet into position and orders his subordinates to shoot non-living cannonballs due to Big Mom making the cannonball homies unstable. He then waits for the Sunny to get into firing range, and the Sunny crew decides to continue moving forward, preparing to fight. Carrot looks at the moon, and she remembers Pedro telling her that everyone's time will come someday. She then tells the crew to leave the fleet to her, stating that she will use the power of the full moon. Jinbe asks her if she can control Sulong, and she confirms this, saying Pedro taught her. Carrot then gazes at the full moon and activates Sulong, causing her hair and fur to grow longer and her eyes to turn red as she gains a feral yet regal image. Daifuku's crew notices Carrot and are shocked as they recognize Sulong, and the Straw Hats are equally captivated. Carrot then leaps down toward the ocean, but to the Straw Hats' surprise, she is able to fly over the water toward Daifuku's fleet. Landing on Daifuku's ship, she overwhelms his crew with her speed and takes several of them out at a time with powerful Electro blasts. Daifuku asserts that she will not stop his fleet from taking out the Sunny, but in the blink of an eye Carrot rips off the helm of his ship, leaving Daifuku aghast as his ship loses control. Carrot then leaps toward one of the Tartes as Daifuku summons his genie to attack her. However, Carrot dodges the genie's strike, which slices several Tartes in half as collateral damage. Daifuku's subordinates call out in desperation as his genie continues to attack Carrot, missing every time and causing more damage to the fleet. The Straw Hats watch Carrot's performance in awe, and Nami realizes that this is the minks' trump card that Inuarashi mentioned on Zou. Jinbe reveals that by gazing at the full moon, the minks lose control of their senses and become more feral and dangerous. However, due to this lack of control, Sulong is a very dangerous ability as the minks can tire themselves out to the point of death within hours if they are unable to deactivate it. Brook then prepares to go and provide backup to Carrot, and runs on the water toward Daifuku's fleet. Bavarois' fleet then comes within striking range of the Sunny and begins firing at it, forcing the remaining crew to defend against it. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Before transforming into her Sulong form, Carrot has a brief flashback of Pedro telling her that her turn will come. **Right after Carrot transforms, Brook says that he wants to see her panties. **Luffy trying to see into the future before getting struck by Katakuri's Chikara Mochi. Site Navigation